Hurt
by xxEmeralds27xx
Summary: He kissed me one last time before whispering, "We'll meet again, Isabella. I'm assuring that," then he was gone, while I laid there in pain waiting to be taking away in the ambulance. Rated M for rape. EdwardXBella Hope you Enjoy! All Human
1. Rick Dean

**This is the first chapter. Review to tell me if you like it. To tell me if I should continue. If I don't get more than 10 reviews for each chapter than I won't continue. But maybe you don't want me to continue, so Review!**

"Bella, you're dad wants you to meet someone. So get your cute butt down here," my mom Renee called me from the kitchen. I put down my book, Wuthering Heights, and walked downstairs. I was a little young to read such a difficult book, but I always acted a little old for my age. I'm just eight years old.

As I walked downstairs I heard my father and a man talking about work. My dad, Charlie, was the boss of his own company. We weren't wealthy though. He was at the early stages of business.

My dad noticed me out of the corner of his eye, "Bella," I walked over to him. He picked me up and swung me around, while I laughed uncontrollably. Eventually he put me down on my feet turning back to the man he was talking to.

"Rick, this is my wonderful daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She likes to go by Bella though," He added. I smiled and looked up to see this man called Rick. He was very tall, though that could just because I'm really small. I could tell that he works out a lot because his muscles looked huge. His hair was a dark brown, nothing too special.

He bent down so his height matched mine. I looked into his eyes seeing they were a light blue. I couldn't help but feel safe around him.

"So you're the daughter Charlie has been telling me about," he told me with a smile.

"Nothing bad I hope," I responded. He chuckled and then he did something that bothered me. He winked. My smile that was on my face dropped to a line. Why could such an action trouble me?

"No, no nothing bad at all," he replied still holding his gaze at me. I just wish he would turn his attention back to Charlie. As if on cue he stood back up, "You have a beautiful daughter," he told him.

"I know I do," my dad agreed with him. Charlie then looked down at me, "Bella I totally forgot to introduce you to him. This is Rick Dean. He is second in command at my company. I wouldn't have gotten this far without him," he introduced. I nodded looking around for my mother. She was cooking, well trying, to bake cookies. I decided I would go help. I walked over to her, when Rick grabbed my hand.

I looked up glaring, "Where are you going," he asked me. I didn't want to talk to him, so I pointed to my mom. He nodded, "Well I would like to get to know you better, Bella. Do you have to go help your mom?" he asked. Why did he want to talk to me? My stomach was starting to feel sick. I knew it wasn't for a good reason.

"My mom doesn't know how to cook well so I need to help her," I told him, and for a second I saw anger in his eyes, but his smile hid it well. I pulled my hand out of his grip walking over to Renee. I heard my dad say 'Well kids sure do love to cook'. I rolled my eyes. My dad could be so pathetic sometimes. I made it over to my mom and tapped on her shoulder.

She looked down and whispered, "What took you so long? You know I can't bake perfect cookies unless you're around." I giggled for it was so true. I turned and pointed to Rick answering her first question. She nodded understanding and then I started to help bake the cookies.

--

The next two weeks, Rick has been at my house daily. I felt like I was in a cage trapped in by monster. Though I had no proof that he was evil, he just made me feel very uncomfortable.

Finally one day he didn't come over to my house. It really felt like the best day ever. It was the perfect day.

My mom was tucking me into bed that night and started to sing our song- Wild Horses by the Sundays. I really don't know how it became our song, it just sort of happened. It really didn't make sense, but I always thought it sounded beautiful.

Wild horses,

Couldn't drag me away,

Wild, Wild horses,

We'll ride them someday.

After my mom finished singing the song I fell asleep. That was until I awoke hearing a loud bang. I quickly got out of bed and ran to my parent's room. I heard myself crying, but I felt numb. There, lying dead on the bed were both of my parents. I ran over to them holding them tight. I knew I was getting covered in blood, but I didn't care. All I cared about were that my parents were dead. I felt like hours before I heard a door open.

I turned my head seeing that it was the closet door that opened, and standing there was Rick Dean.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He was starting to walk towards me.

"Oh, now you talk don't you beautiful," he laughed. I was starting to hyperventilate he was getting so close, but I couldn't leave my parents. "You know ever since I saw you, I knew we were meant to be," he smiled. I started to hear piercing screams realizing that they were coming from my mouth, but were suddenly muffled when he put his hand on my mouth. "Uh Uh Uh," he shook his pointed finger in my face.

He suddenly picked me up and laid me down on my bed. I started crying. He crawled on top of me and leaned down into my ear to whisper, "You know your lips are so gorgeous. I just want to eat them up," he then took his hand off of my mouth pressing his lips to mine. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but like I pointed out before he worked out. He then forced my mouth open to accommodate his disgusting tongue. It felt like this went on for hours, but eventually he pulled away.

"I very much enjoyed that Bella, but I think I will enjoy this even more," he told me when he suddenly ripped off my PJ's leaving me naked in front of him. It took me a while to notice that he was naked too. I read enough books to realize what was about to happen. Suddenly I felt something go into me and I screamed in terror. It all happened so fast that as soon as it started it had finished. He pulled away from me putting his clothes back on.

I then came aware of sirens that sounded about a mile away. Rick leaned in and kissed me one last time whispering in my ear, "We'll meet again, Isabella. I'm assuring of that," Then he was gone. Like in a rush the numbness went away. I felt all of the pain that happened to me that night. It was so much pain that I didn't even feel people put me in an ambulance. All I could feel was hurt. The hurt of the death of my parents. The hurt of being raped. Most of all the hurt of knowing nothing will ever be the same.

**Please Review! Should I continue?**


	2. Family?

**I know I didn't get 10 reviews but I decided 9 was enough... for now. This chapter I hope I get at least 6 more reviews because it is short. Just to inform you all that most of my chapters will probably be as long as the first, but that might change over time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to Review. And if you alert this story please take a minute to Review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Plus if i made any mistakes on her injuries, please forgive me. I'm not a doctor.**

**Bella is 8 right now but that will change in the future.**

I was being driven away, away from my home, the home where my life was perfect until that man messed it all up. My heart was broken. I was sure of that. The only two people that I have loved are now gone.

I noticed other people in the ambulance trying to ask me questions, but I kept silent. I was too scared to talk to anyone. When I talked to _him_ things didn't turn out well. So my new plan is to stay quiet. It's the only way for me to stay safe.

The ambulance stopped and I was suddenly pulled out of the vehicle on a stretcher. They put me in one when they found me. I looked around at the night. You couldn't see the stars because of the city lights, but it was still beautiful out. How could anything be so beautiful, when I'm so sad?

They pulled me through double doors when bright lights hit my eyes. It was so bright I thought I went blind. I closed my eyes to shield myself, but that was a mistake. With my eyes closed I could see light blue eyes staring at me. I immediately opened my eyes and started crying. I felt like I was going to be scared for life, especially if he was still out there.

There were tons of people talking around me probably asking what my case. I couldn't here clearly, everything sounded like a buzz. Eventually I was pulled into a small room, only big enough for three other people.

After I was settled in, I was left alone for a minute. I didn't like this feeling of being alone. Thankfully it ended when a man in a white long jacket walked in. I felt myself instantly put my guard up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Isaac. I will be taking care of you," he then walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. Big mistake.

"HELP, HELP! HE'S COMING AFTER ME! HELP SOMEBODY!" I screamed and thrashed around. He let go of my wrist and called for help. I was starting to ball out. My eyes were full of water. I knew it wasn't normal to act this way, but I couldn't help it. When the doctor grabbed my wrist it reminded me when _he _grabbed me.

A group of woman barged into the room holding me down. It stopped the thrashing around, but not the screaming coming out of my mouth. I then felt a sharp pain go into my skin. Then the next thing I knew I was asleep.

--

I woke up with a cast and a sling on my arm. I looked around and noticed I was alone again. A woman then walked in with a clipboard. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well it's good to see you up," she told me. I didn't say anything. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Miller."

I looked at her questioning. What happen to Dr. Isaac? As if she knew what I was thinking she answered me, "Dr. Isaac had to give me his case because of what happened. It seems you are uncomfortable around men. Would you care to tell me why?" she asked. I nodded. I didn't want to replay what happened in my house.

"Why don't you right it down?" she asked trying to compromise with me. I thought about it and nodded, as long as I didn't have to talk. She handed me a piece of paper and I wrote down four words.

_Raped by Rick Dean_

She looked at the words and nodded. I just looked down at my hands trying not to cry.

"Well looking at your injuries, you have a broken collarbone and a broken wrist. Luckily you don't have a broken pelvis," she informed me. I noticed that she was telling me what I have, not how I 

got it. For example instead of saying 'You broke your collarbone' she said 'You have a broken collarbone'. See the difference?

I decided to say one thing to her because she was nice, "What's going to happen to me?" I asked. Right now I had no family to go to.

She looked at me surprised I spoke, "In your parents will it says your godparents are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They have one son named Emmett. He was also adopted. We believe they were friends of your parents. They live in Forks, Washington. They are traveling down here today. We already told them your case. We also informed them that they aren't allowed to tell anyone about your story. They seemed very friendly on the phone, but to ensure your safety we are having someone who is trained to stay with you," she informed me. I was happy to know that a professional was going to stay with me. Rick was still out there and I knew I needed protection.

A few hours later my doctor informed me that my new family had arrived. All I could hope for was for them to love me and care for me. That was all I needed… for now.

**thankyou for whoever reads this chapter. If you enjoyed it a little bit... REVIEW! Again I would like at least 6 reviews. More would be wonderful.**


	3. Dreams

**I finished another chapter. I don't think this is the best that I could of done, but it was the best I could muster today. **

**Some of you are questioning when Edward will come in. Don't worry he is in this story. I just had to start with all of this for it to work. He will either appear in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm assure of that. **

**Well if you enjoy this chapter Review. If it isn't the best, keep reading for I'm pretty sure it will get better. This is just one of those had to have chapters before I got to the really good stuff. Enjoy!**

**_PS: At first in this chapter I had Bella be a cutter, then someone pointed out that was a bit extreme for someone at such a young age. So I read it over agreeing with the statement and changed what happened. But later on she will become one._**

Two people walked into my room. I was guessing this was Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They both had loving smile on their faces. Their smiles acted like a disease. It made me want to smile too, but I forced myself not to. It pained me to be happy while my parents were gone.

Mrs. Cullen then walked up to the side of my bed, sitting in a small white chair. I looked at her, studying her features. She was beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown. It was long and curly working with her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a light gray shinning in the room.

She lifted her hand up holding a basket full of goods giving it to me. I looked inside it seeing an assortment of foods to try. This time I couldn't help myself, I smiled. This was too nice.

"Hello, Bella, I hope you like our gift. It's all home made. My treat to you," she told me, "I'm Esme Cullen by the way. I know we aren't related, but I'd prefer it if you would call me Esme," she added. I nodded at her then turned to look at Mr. Cullen.

I was glad to see he had no characteristics that reminded me of _him_. His hair was shaggy blond, and his eyes were hazel amber. Even though he looked sweet, I'm glad he kept his distance. I was now scared of men.

"I'm Carlisle," he introduced, "And like Esme just call me by my first name," I nodded at him also.

"Hey would you like to know where you're going to live?" Esme suddenly asked. I nodded again. "Well, we live in Forks, Washington. It is very different from here," she started. I looked at her confused, "Let's just say it's wet." (Note: I believe I forgot to tell you where Bella lived. She obviously lived in Phoenix.) This went on for about an hour. I learned that Carlisle was a doctor, and that Esme was just a stay home mom. They told me that my new brother, Emmett, was a big ball of fun. He sounded nice, and I was glad he was just one year older than me. If he happened to be in his late teens, I was sure I would be scared. I wondered where he was, and like reading my mind they told me he was staying at a friend's house in California. He would come back in one month.

Eventually they decided it would be best to get on the road, and I couldn't be happier. I had been stuck in a room for about a week. Once they got everything settled with the doctors, we left to go to my new home.

--

It was a very long drive that we didn't arrive at Forks until morning. I looked outside my window seeing nothing but green. Esme wasn't kidding when she said Forks was different than Phoenix. I felt like I was on another planet.

Carlisle suddenly turned onto a long paved road. It took me a while to realize this was the driveway. I started to see a building come into view. Carlisle parked the car into a garage separate from the place. I stepped out and gasped. This house was huge. It was more of a mansion. Carlisle must be really good at his job to get this beautiful place.

Esme beckoned me to come into the house. The inside was even more magnificent.

"Bella, would you like a tour of the house?" Esme asked and I immediately nodded. She first showed me the first floor. It had what most homes had: A kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, powder room, etc. The second floor was all bedrooms, but she told me that my room was on the top floor. The third floor was all entertainment, and then we made it up to the top.

There wasn't much on this floor. Only two doors stood leading somewhere, one was probably my room.

Esme pointed to a door, "That is where the 'body guard' will be staying. And this," she said opening the other door, "Is your suite."

I walked into the room seeing nothing but wood. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, with a desk on the side. Also there was a bathroom just for me.

"Well I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, just call through this speaker," she pointed to the wall where the speaker was. I nodded then she left. I was alone.

I decided to go to sleep because I didn't sleep the whole ride to Forks. I didn't feel like searching for my PJ's show I climbed in bed wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

Luckily it didn't take long for me to fall asleep when my dream started…

**Beginning of Bella's Dream**

_I was running down a street searching for someone to find me, when I noticed my parents. They were holding their arms out to me. I started to run faster, but the road seemed to get longer. _

_"Bella," my mom called out. Eventually I was just a step away from them, when they disappeared. _

_"MOM! DAD!" I yelled out. Suddenly someone took their place…Rick. My eyes widen and I turned around to run, but he was faster. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. _

_The scene suddenly change and I was lying on a bed. Rick was on top of me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I told you we would see each other again," he laughed. Then his lips were on mine, while I struggled to escape. _

**End of Bella's Dream**

I woke up hyperventilating. I couldn't get him out of my mind. His blue eyes staring at me wouldn't disappear.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to get him out of my thoughts. I turned on the water in the tub. Once it was filled all of the way I took off my clothes and got in, putting my head under the water. I stayed there until the need of breathe took over, then I came up to the surface. I kept doing this until my thoughts relaxed. After everything that has happened I wish things would get better.

**Was this chapter good at all? If it was Review! I hope I can get five out of this one. Remember this is one of those had to have chapters! Thankyou for those who are enjoying my story!**


	4. I HAVE TO GO TO FORKS HIGH!

**I finally got another chapter up. I was having some writers block. Edward has a small appearence in this chapter, but he will be in it a lot more in the next. I have a bit of Em's Pov. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ReViEw!**

**In my story they are all humans. **

**Bella is now 16**

**Emmett is 17**

I gasped for air, water dripping down my face.

I was sitting in the bathtub calming myself down. It has been eight years since my parents died, and ever since that day I've been having the same scary dream over and over again. I've been dipping my head underwater to help forget, but it hasn't been working to its full potential lately.

Last year I had a very 'bad' day. Instead of using my original method I tried cutting myself, tried being the secret word. It only left a line. I made it so it wouldn't bleed. Blood makes me sick now because it reminds me of my parent's blood. I haven't done it since, but it doesn't mean I won't do it again.

I got out of the bath getting dressed for homeschooling. Esme was my teacher. You would think Emmett, my step-brother, would be homeschooled too, but he went to Forks High. He didn't have a problem like me. He never met his parents, so he never really had that lost feel. Instead of being sad, he was the funniest happy person in the world. I loved him because he could always make me feel better when I was down, but it was never full proof.

Emmett also didn't know what happened to me. All he knew was that my parents died in a car accident, which was a big lie. Carlisle and Esme thought it best not to tell him at such a young age. Now he was seventeen and I knew he would find out soon. He has been acting suspicious lately about me. How I always hide when he brings friends over. How I never leave the house more than an hour, and how sometimes I shy away from him. Occasionally he would ask, but I always told him I would tell him later. He would shrug and walk away.

I was now dressed and walked out of my room to the room next to me. I knocked waiting for my 'nanny' to answer. Truly she was my bodyguard, but Emmett didn't know that. The door knob turned and the door swung open. There standing in the doorway was my bodyguard, Jen. She was very nice and strong. I never felt scared around her.

She smiled at me, "Hey what's up?" she asked. Jen was in her mid-thirties.

"Nothing much," I answered. I talked a little more now, but only to people I knew very well. I suddenly heard thumping coming up the stairs. I immediately knew it was Emmett. He popped up at the top of the stairs panting.

"Bel-la," ha panted.

"What?" I asked getting a little bit annoyed. Emmett caught his breath and continued.

"Don't get mad okay, but a week ago I asked our parents if you could attend Forks High with me. And they said yes," he told me. My eyes immediately got big.

"WHAT?" I yelled starting to hyperventilate, "I'M GOING TO FORKS HIGH!" he just nodded.

"Yea, you're starting next week," he told me, acting a little scared.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS EMMETT? YOU KNOW I PREFER TO BE HOMESCHOOLED!" I screamed.

"Bella, you hide from the world. I see that. No one except the people in this house knows you exist. You need to get out there Bella," he informed me.

"THE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE AREN'T THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW I EXIST!" I said extremely angry. I noticed Jen was getting timid behind me.

"Really Bella, who?" Emmett asked challenging.

I then suddenly blurted it out, "THE FUCKING GUY WHO RAPED ME!" I screamed by mistake.

I saw Emmett's eyes widen. He looked stunned, "You were raped? By who?" he asked quietly, not really sure if he should ask.

I was still mad, so my voice was still loud, "YES, BY THE GUY WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!" I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked around me seeing Esme and Carlisle here now staring at me shocked because I just blurted out everything that happened. They of course knew what happened, but this was the first time I ever actually said it out loud. I then couldn't handle everyone looking at me, so I ran to my room locking the door behind me.

**EmPOV**

Bella just told me why she was scared all of the time. I always knew there was something, but I never knew it was this bad.

"Bella was raped?" I asked not really believing that detail.

Carlisle answered, "Yes Emmett. When you first asked us if Bella could go to school with you, we were going to say no. But your reasons made sense. So we decided to ask her bodyguard and doctor, and they thought it would be good for her. So we said yes," he told me.

"Bodyguard?" Bella had a bodyguard?

"That would be me," I turned to look at Jen. She smiled at me.

"Aren't you the nanny?" I asked already sort of knowing the answer.

"That just a small cover, so people don't get suspicious about me," she answered. "Oh and you can't tell anyone about Bella getting raped."

"Don't worry about that, I meant it when I said no one knows she exist," I told her.

"Emmett, I think you should go to school now," Esme told me. I nodded walking down the flights of stairs out the door.

I got into my jeep and drove to school. When I found a parking space I got seeing people stare at me confused. I guess they notice my change in mood today.

"Hey Emmett!" my friend Jasper called. I turned to see him by the science building. That was our first class. The only true friends I had were Jasper and his girlfriend Alice. They were the only people who were never mean to anybody, except the ones who actually deserve it. Everyone else was either a bastard or a bitch, except maybe Jasper's sister. But she was always too busy to befriend anyone. I walked over to Jasper, passing Edward Masen.

He was what I called 'King Bastard'. He never really knew how to be nice to girls. He was also sort of a player. He dates a different girl every week. Even though I don't care for him, he is Alice's brother, so sometimes we Jasper and I have to hang out with him. He wasn't really a bad guy though once you knew him. But he was still the meanest of them all. I just hoped when he met Bella, he wouldn't do anything too mean. But somehow I highly doubted that.

"Hey Emmett," he said. I noticed Jessica was with him. I rolled my eyes. She was the 'Queen Bitch'. I knew it was only a matter of time to see them together.

"Hey Playa E," that was what I called him. He just would roll his eyes and continue talking.

"Hey are you okay today? You look kind of blue," he asked. I just shook my head. "Well okay, see you at lunch."

"Yea, see ya," I responded. I then continued walking towards Jasper. This time I made it without anyone stopping me.

"Hey Em," Jasper said, "You okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me if I'm okay?" I asked a little too loud. I noticed everyone around me turned their head to look at me.

"Well, you just don't seem yourself today," he answered a little stunned at my reaction.

"I just don't feel too good. Maybe I'm getting sick," I told him. He nodded and we walked into our first period class.

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed crying my eyes out. I was a little bit surprised that Esme didn't come and get me for home school. I was thankful though, I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to any of my studies.

I can't believe I told Emmett my whole life's story. But what I couldn't believe more was that I was going to be going to Forks High. I just hoped people would like me.

**Sorry i haven't updated in a couple of days. I just had writers block. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. First Day of School

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. They are all human. If i already said that, sorry that i'm repeating it. Please Review!**

It has been a week since I told Emmett about what happened to me. Today was the first day I would go to Forks High, and boy was I dreading it.

The last time when I went to a public school was when I was eight. And if I remember it clearly, it sucked. I made no friends, instead I made bullies. No one seemed to like me at all. They would tease me about my geeky glasses, which I still wear, my ugly hair, and my pale skin. I still had all of these characteristics, so all I could see in going to school is another day of bullying students. This was really bad because now after of what happened, I was more scared than ever.

I got out of my bed and went over to my dresser to get dressed. I chose my black Johnny Cash T-shirt,and a pair of jeans. I looked in my mirror, and I defiantly looked like shit. My hair was a mess, and my eyes looked pale. My big freaky glasses didn't help either.

I heard a knock and turned to open my door. Emmett was standing there showing no emotion what so ever. Ever since he found out, he has been not himself.

"Ready to go Bells?" he asked. I nodded walking downstairs to his Jeep. It was huge. Emmett had to put down a stool for me to get into it. I wouldn't allow him to pick me up. He then got in and started driving to school.

We sat there in complete silence, deep in thought. Why do I have to go here? Nothing good can come of it…right? At least my bodyguard Jen will be there pretending to be a janitor.

We arrived at the school and Emmett parked the Jeep. He didn't unlock the car yet, while I was waiting to get out, but I knew he wanted to talk to me.

"Bella?" he asked suddenly. I turned my head to look at him.

"What?" I responded, he then turned to look at me.

"Just be careful today. A lot of the students here are jerks, and I don't want you to get hurt. Oh and stay away from Edward Masen," he told me.

"Why?" what was wrong with this guy named Edward?

"Let's just say he the King of being a jerk. Plus he is a player," he informed me. I nodded, and then he unlocked the Jeep.

I jumped out of the Jeep falling on my face. How embarrassing right? I heard everyone around me laughing making fun of my clumsiness. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I knew this was a bad idea. I got up and ran to find a bathroom to hide in. I could hear Emmett calling me, but I didn't respond. All I could think of was to get away.

Thankfully I found a bathroom, and I quickly went into it walking into a stall. That's when I let go. I was crying my eyes out in pain, feeling everything bad that has happened to me. I needed peace from all of this, but I knew that wouldn't happen. It's too surreal.

I gasped when I heard a knock on my stall door. I didn't even hear anyone walk in.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I didn't respond, "I'm Alice, one of Emmett's friends. He asked me to check on you."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE CHECKED ON!" I yelled, and I didn't know why I did. It just sort of spilled out, like the time I blurted out what happened to me to Emmett.

"Of course you don't, but I still wanted to see you were okay," she told me. My tears settled down and I opened my stall door. There standing in front of me was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She was small and had pixie-like hair. Her eyes were a light green, while her body was super pale. It just made wonder why someone as beautiful as her would want to help me.

"Hello!" she smiled widely. I just gave her a small smirk in response, "Why don't I know you? Emmett has never mentioned you," she told me.

"I was homeschooled, and Emmett was just keeping a promise," I informed her.

"You were homeschooled?" I nodded, "No wonder why you have no sense of style. I'm going to have to give you a makeover. I can tell that underneath all of this…grossness that there is a gorgeous girl," she told me. Did she just say I'm gorgeous? "Oh and why did you make Emmett promise to not tell people you exist?"

I just gave her the same answer I gave Emmett, "I'll tell you when I'm ready," she nodded.

"Well we need to get you ready for school. Come on I'll take you to the office to get your schedule," she suddenly grabbed my arm trying to pull me away.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. This always happens when someone grabs my arm. It is like an instinct. She immediately let go with curiosity in her eyes. Instead of asking about my reaction she just beckoned me to follow.

When we left the restroom Emmett was standing outside the door.

"Are you okay Bella?" I nodded.

"Come on Bella we need to get your schedule," Alice told me.

"Actually Alice," Emmett started pulling out a piece of paper, "I stopped to get it when you were talking to her."

Alice smiled, "At least that's one less trip we have to do. Let me see her schedule," she put her hand out and Emmett gave it to her. She looked over it, "Ooh, you have two classes with me, three with Emmett, two with my boyfriend Jasper, and two with my brother Edward," she told me. Emmett groaned, and I looked at him confused. That was when I remembered that Edward was the guy Emmett told me about. I wonder if he is as bad as Emmett puts him. "Emmett may you hand me a pencil?" she asked

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Just hand me a pencil, and quickly. We don't want to be late for first period," she told him, and he handed her a pencil. She then wrote down stuff onto my schedule, and then handed it to me. I looked down to see my classes.

_First Period:_**Trig with Mrs. Henry **(Alice and Emmett) 

_Second Period:_** History with Mr. Norm **(Jasper)

_Third Period:_** Spanish with Miss. George **(Emmett)

_Fourth Period: _**Communications with Mrs. Greene** (Alice and Jasper)

_Lunch Period_

_Sixth Period: _**Biology with Mr. Helix **(Edward)

_Seventh Period: _**Physical Education with Coach Dean** (Emmett and Edward)

_Home Room: _**with Mrs. Greene **(Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie)

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked. Her name only came up once.

Alice answered, "She is Jasper's sister, and I felt like I should include her in. Plus Emmett fancies her," Alice blurted out. Emmett glared at her.

"I do not," he defended pouting and crossing his arms. Alice and I laughed, it looked so childish.

"Come on were going to be late for first period," Alice giggled leading us to our first class of the day. When we arrived Alice asked me to sit by her, and I agreed. She was someone I hoped to be friends with. Luckily we weren't late, but the teacher was. She walked in five minutes late holding a cup of coffee. Once she sat down at her desk she noticed me.

"Alice who is this?" she asked tiredly.

"This is Bella, she's a new student," she introduced.

She smiled at me, "Well I hope you enjoy Forks High," she said warmly. I decided to give her a small smile back. She then went over to the marker board writing stuff to start the class.

It was really boring. Trig isn't one of my specialties, I was just happy the teacher was nice. Eventually the bell ringed and I was off to my next class. This period I would meet Alice's boyfriend Jasper. I hope he is as nice as she is.

I walked into the classroom heading up to the teacher's desk. He looked up at me.

"Who are you?" he asked with a nasal voice.

"Bella Swan," I decided to keep my parent's last name, "I'm new here."

"Obviously," he mumbled, "Well take a seat over there, next to Jasper," he pointed to a tall blond guy, with a soft face. I walked to the desk and sat down beside him.

"Hello," I heard a voice coming from beside me, "I'm Jasper. You must be Bella. Alice texted me that you would be in this class," he told me. I nodded, "I hope you enjoy History. This is my favorite class, the teacher isn't great, but the history is good." I smiled at him, and then the class started.

All of my classes in the beginning of the day were boring, except Communications. We got to write a small story about whatever we wanted. I wrote a story about a girl trapped in a box. I didn't think it was that good, but the teacher seemed to love it.

Now it was Lunch time, and I was scared. In this period I would be seeing everyone in this small school, and I knew I was in for trouble.

I walked into the large room with Alice and Jasper. They sat down at a table, telling me to go up in line and that they would be there in a minute. I nodded and walked up bumping into someone falling on my back.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking up at who I bumped into. I gasped. There standing above me was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had piercing green eyes, with long eyelashes. His hair was a bronze color. He put his hand out and I grabbed it so he could pull me up.

"Just watch where you're going next time," he told me without a smile. I nodded then he went in line.

Of course he would have no interest in me. With all of this crap on me, I wouldn't expect him to. I went in line, just getting a bottle water. I wasn't feeling too good now.

**How did you like this chapter! Was it good? Edward will appear a lot in the next chapter I think. I might even have his POV. Well REVIEW! **


	6. First Day of School part 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but i've been having writers block for this story. I hope this chapter is good. Please Review!**

All through lunch I stared at my water bottle. Alice and Jasper were looking at me, obviously confused. Emmett stared at me worried. I knew he wanted to ask what was wrong, but I just flicked my eyes to him and shook my head.

Lunch finally ended, and I rushed to my next class. I didn't like everyone watching me.

My next class was Biology, and I immediately realized that this was the class Edward was in. I felt sadness go through me. I made it to the door and opened it so that I could walk through.

Mr. Helix was sitting at his desk reading _Wuthering Heights_. I felt depressed knowing that I was reading that book a while before my parents were murdered.

No one else was in the classroom, so I walked up to his desk without being stared down. Mr. Helix looked up and put his book down.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Welcome to Forks High. Do you go by Isabella, or do you prefer a shorter version of your name?" He asked. I was surprised by the way he asked the question. It was very odd.

"Bella," I stated, answering his question. He nodded and wrote Bella beside my name. He looked back up at me, and I could hear other students arriving and taking their seats.

"Well Bella, we only have on seat available. In this class we have assigned seats," he mentioned, and he looked behind me searching for my seat. His face then made a disgusted look, "Lauren! That is not your seat! Move back next to Mike," he yelled. I turned around to see at girl, who looked like a slut, make out with Edward Masen. "LAUREN, EDWARD STOP MAKING OUT IN MY CLASSROOM. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOR!" Mr. Helix yelled. Immediately they broke apart.

Lauren got up, whispered something in his ear, and walked over to her seat. Edward had a smirk on his face, but it went away when he saw Mr. Helix glaring at him.

"Bella," Mr. Helix began still glaring at Edward, "I am sorry to inform you that your assigned seat for my class is next to Edward Anthony Masen," he told me apologetically.

I walked over to my seat and sat down, feeling the glare of Lauren. I sulked, and stared at Mr. Helix who began his lecture. It was actually interesting, and I usually hate Biology.

The bell eventually rang, when I heard a voice speak beside me while I gathered my books.

"You're Bella right?" Edward asked. I turned and glared at him, and nodded.

"Edward," he stated holding his hand out to me. I didn't take it.

"I don't care who you are," I told him and walked away, I still haven't forgotten what happened at lunch. I had gym next, which meant I would have to see Edward again, but at least Emmett was in that class with me.

I walked into the gym and headed toward where all the girls were going. In the locker room I changed into a pair of black shorts, and a white T-shirt. After I changed I headed back out into the gym.

I saw Emmett already changed, and I walked over to him. I noticed that everyone around me was playing with different sports balls.

"Hey Bella, how was Biology?" He asked curiously, now staring at Edward.

"Okay, I never knew it could be so interesting," I told him remembering Mr. Helix's lecture.

"Yeah, Mr. Helix has a way with words," Emmett said, "You're going to love gym. Coach Dean is really good," he informed me changing the subject.

I froze. Coach DEAN. It couldn't be him. There are many other people out there with the last name Dean. It couldn't be him.

A guy then walked into the gym with dark red hair. I sighed knowing that_ he_ had brown hair, but that relaxing thought went away when he turned around and stared at me with his blue eyes. It was him.

I started shaking uncontrollably, and Emmett looked at me worried.

"Bella?" he asked touching my shoulder. That did it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled pulling my shoulder away. I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me, but what I noticed most was _his _lips curved a little bit up into a smile though you could barely notice it because he had a beard.

My eyes were leaking uncontrollable tears, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE KILLED MY PARENTS! HE RAPED ME! PLEASE STOP HIM! OH PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone in the gym huddled around me, trying to calm me down but I couldn't. He was here, the guy who made me so afraid of the world.

I knew I needed someone experienced to help me, "Jen! Jen! Help!"

Jen suddenly came in, in her janitor uniform. She yelled for everyone to get away from me, and luckily everyone obeyed.

She ran over to me, "Bella calm down. What's wrong," she asked. I pointed to Rick and mumbled, "Rick Dean, killed parents, raped me."

Jen immediately turned to him and punched him to the ground, "Stay away from Bella!" she demanded.

Rick then swung his legs around to knock Jen over. She fell, while he got up and yelled at me, "One day Bella! I'll get you!" and then he left escaping from capture.

I opened my eyes with a headache. I looked around seeing everyone hover over me.

"What happened?" I asked wondering if it was all a dream.

"You fainted Bella right after I said 'Coach Dean is great'," answered Emmett, "Mike accidentally hit you in the head with a football."

I sat up quickly, "It was all a dream?"

He looked at me puzzled, "What dream? It must have been bad because you wouldn't stop screaming and shaking. It really scared me," he mentioned. I blushed crimson at his words. My first day and I am probably already considered a freak.

"It was just a nightmare," I told him, and then I gave him a look to not say anything else.

Emmett then looked around and found who he was searching for, "Coach Patrick Dean," he called, and I froze hearing _his _last name again.

A man with long blond hair and brown eyes came walking over to us. I felt relieved to see that he had no resemblance to Rick Dean except that he was really strong.

"You must be Isabella," he stated offering his hand. I shook it, happy that it felt nothing like Rick's.

"Bella," I corrected putting a smile on my face.

"Bella then, do you need to go to the nurse? You hit your head pretty hard," he notified.

I shook my head, "No I think I'll survive."

He smiled at my statement but it faded away and he whispered so no one else could hear, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him confused, why did he have to be sorry, "What are you sorry about?" I whispered back

"My brother, Rick," I flinched at his name, "I never knew that he was crazy. When we were young he always seemed to be quiet and friendly. I guess I never really knew my brother…" his voice then faded.

"It's always the quiet ones you should be worried about," I mentioned, and he laughed. Emmett and Patrick helped me to my feet.

Everyone around me, as I expected, looked at me as if I was about get all freaky at them. I just blushed and asked, "Can I sit on the bleachers, and my head is a bit sore."

"Yeah it's okay," Coach Dean said.

"I'll join you Bella," Emmett said, but Coach Dean stopped him.

"Emmett you have to make up those thirty laps around the gym," he reminded him, Emmett's face sulked, "Edward can you sit with Bella until class is over?" Coach asked.

My eyes went wide. I looked at Edward hoping that he would say no, but he accepted like I thought he would.

Edward jogged over to me and sat down. I turned my head away from him.

"Bella, are you hurt?" he asked flabbergasting me a bit.

"A little why?" I asked backed.

He smirked, "No reason, just watch out next time. We all don't want to see you scream like that again. It was scary," he chuckled. I glared and slapped him across the face.

"That's for being such a jerk. You bastard," I offended. Just then the bell rang, and I got up and went to change.

**How was it. I made it longer because of the wait. Please Review. I know Edward sounds like a jerk, but he truely is just hiding something just like Bella. Please REVIEW**


End file.
